The invention relates to a warhead which is adapted to be expelled from a carrier projectile or a flying body.
It has been determined that antenna-systems which are arranged in front of the effective load relative to the direction of flight are particularly advantageous for optimal target recognition. On the other hand, such arrangements of antenna-systems constitute a disturbing obstacle for the ejecting projectile which is produced by the effective charge at detonation and such antenna-systems can considerably detract from the effectiveness of the so-produced projectile.